This disclosure relates to composite bathing vessels.
Bathing vessels may be manufactured from a variety of different materials, such as plastic materials. Plastic bathing vessels, however, must meet certain minimum performance requirements. For instance, the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) sets forth minimum physical requirements and testing methods for plastic bathtub and shower units. A bathing vessel that meets the relevant requirements may be approved for use in homes, buildings or other structures as a plumbing fixture.